


Peace

by bowtieand_fez



Series: Day and Night [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieand_fez/pseuds/bowtieand_fez
Summary: In this moment, there were no lost Parabatais. No Shadowhunting emergency. No Valentine. Only the two men sleeping, cuddled together on the couch with nothing but the dull chatter from the television threatening to wake them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. First ever foray into Shadowhunters fanfiction so thought I'd give myself something easy to start with. Hope you guys like it :)

Magnus looked down at the raven haired boy using his lap as a pillow, mouth open loosely letting little snores and snuffles pass through his lips as he slept. Alec only snuggled in deeper to Magnus' thigh when ringed fingers ran through his hair, humming quietly as painted nails scratched softly at his scalp.

Magnus felt his own eye fight to stay open, sleep coursing through his brain muddling his thoughts as he stared down at the Shadowhunter. The Warlock didn't fight too long. Slipping down as best he could without waking Alec, he got into a comfortable position between the boy and the back of the couch, flung his arm around Alec, buried his face in the crook of the young mans neck and drifted off to sleep.

In this moment, there were no lost Parabatais. No Shadowhunting emergency. No Valentine. Only the two men sleeping, cuddled together on the couch with nothing but the dull chatter from the television threatening to wake them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as malecisl0ve I'm not 100% on what I'm doing but hey its a learning process ahaha


End file.
